Only for me
by Scandiadream
Summary: Fortune says Emeraude will receive something only for her...


Only for me Only for me   


by Scandiadream scandiadream@hotmail.com 

This cute little story takes place in the main continuum.   


Rating- G. And I mean it. 

"School's out for summer!" Presea shouted   
"I'll be in first grade next year. So I'll be in the big room with all of you. I'm a big girl now!" Emeraude added.   
"And we'll take classes together. Hey, you can help me even though I'll be in third grade." Caldina said.   
"But first, we have to figure out what we're doing this weekend." Alcyone stated. "How about we all go to the carnival tomorrow?"   
"Sounds good to me."   
"Can I go with you?" Emeraude asked. It would be the first time she would go somewhere alone with her girlfriends and not with her parents or her older cousin Clef.   
"Of course you can, little sister. Four of us means more fun!" 

The next day... 

"We should have our fortunes told" Caldina suggested.   
"Don't tell me you believe in that" Presea said skeptically   
"Oooh, occult stuff. Count me in!" Alcyone said. 

"Come on, Emeraude, go for it!"   
"What would a crystal ball say about ME?" the young princess wondered.   
"Who knows?" 

"You will soon receive something that is only for you and you will not share with anyone" 

"Something that I don't have to share with anyone? Just for me?" Emeraude was confused   
"Hey, you're the princess. What would you want just for yourself? You've got everything you wish for"   
"There are some things money cannot buy." Emeraude's intuition flared up. It was the first time she had this type of gut   
feeling. She could not figure out why, though. 

"What would be something you would not have to share? Perhaps a new dress that fits only you?" Caldina asked. "But then, you can have that any time you wish."   
"Yes, and I would hand it down once I grow".   
"Maybe a new puppy?" Presea asked   
"I would let you play with it, so I don't think that's it." 

"Maybe it's a guy." Alcyone said. 

At first, this would not have surprised anyone, since Alcyone was extremely boy-crazy. However... 

"A boy? I will be meeting a prince? A handsome prince! Just for me, and only for me! Just for me, and only for me!"   
Emeraude got extremely happy all of a sudden. And who would blame her? It is what every girl wished for. Her pigtails waved as she spun around and danced on the grass. 

"Awesome! You are meeting the boy of your dreams. Wait a second...you already know everyone in the big school."   
Presea pondered.   
"Well, maybe somebody new is moving to Cephiro, just like I did two years ago. I will investigate once I go to Chizeta this summer".   
Caldina said optimistically.   
"Our little sister is meeting her match. It is never too young to begin. And older boys are more mature, so you can use the big words you like with him" Alcyone added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Your grades are impressive, and your intelligence score on this test is the highest I have seen in a while."   
"Thank you."   
"I definitely recommend you be placed in first grade. You would only be 3 months younger than the youngest student who will be in it this fall. I think you will enjoy it. But the final decision is up to you, Lord and Lady Montague".   
"Absolutely. Whatever is best for our oldest son."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Guess what Clef!" I will be meeting my prince soon!" Emeraude told her cousin. 

"No you didn't, Mercedes. You did not have some prince from some other country come meet Emeraude for a potential marriage. She is only seven years old." Clef argued with the woman who was like a big sister to him.   
"Clef what are you talking about? Emeraude will choose whoever she wishes. You know that Cavalier and I do not believe in arranged marriages." the always rational Queen Mercedes replied. She then whispered to Clef's ear: "Not that we have not had offers, but we have told them we are against it." 

"My heart tells me he will be better than the princes in the storybooks" Emeraude said joyfully.   
Sweet innocence and hopeful dreams- that is what the little princess was all about.   
  


Yet the end of summer came... 

"Sorry Emeraude, but nobody from Chizeta is moving to Cephiro. In fact, I don't think we will have any newcomers this year." Caldina told her friend.   
"I even looked up the princes of the other countries we know...and I am afraid there's none around your age." Presea shook her head.   
"You have plenty of time to meet the right man for you. In the meantime, have fun with the present ones." Alcyone joked. Caldina and Presea rolled their eyes.   
"Not for me! I want my true prince. Forever and ever."   
"How soon is soon anyway? It has been three whole months since we went to the fair. Unless that fortune-telling lady meant something else. But what else would you not share besides your sweetheart?" Presea pointed out, then noticed that Emeraude was quiet.   
"Come on Emeraude, cheer up."   
"I'm fine." 

"Pu pu pu pu, pu pu pu pu!"   
"Hi Mokona!" Emeraude ran towards the hopping creature and picked her up. "How are you little cutie?"   
Emeraude felt as if her worries went far away. But only Mokona knew why. 

The next day... 

"Good morning Clef! We have to get to school!" Emeraude woke Clef up.   
"Nice, you're happy again!"   
Poor Clef did not suspect what was going to happen to his little cousin today... 

"Class we have a new student in school."   
"Wonder who entered this country without anyone finding out" a still unsuspecting Clef thought.   
Even before her new classmate entered the room, Emeraude lifted her head and smiled. She did not know why- she just knew she felt something new and beautiful. 

"He was skipped a grade and will be in first grade now. Everyone, meet Zagato Montague". 

And you know how the rest of the story goes!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
